


cash in

by 1degenerates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Introspective Zayn, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, i know absolutely nothing about catering businesses, they’re just blushing boys okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1degenerates/pseuds/1degenerates
Summary: Prompt: “I would give up all of my money, all of my worth just to have you back."
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymousorly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/gifts).



He’s standing in the hidden alcove at the back of the mansion, smoking what seemed to be an endless cigarette. The crawling ivy dips down, brushing across his forehead and he swats it away, cursing the wayward vine. This day doesn’t have an end in sight. He throws down the butt and stamps it out with his foot. 

Zayn is irritated. 

And he can’t get the scent of something out of his nose, out of his memory. The thought of scents and memories reminds him of a book he randomly checked out from the library.

_Fuckin’ Proust and his madeleines._

Zayn thinks back on how he got himself in this position in the first place - being a bit trigger happy with money in regards to those he cares about. 

He recalls telling Danny that he needed work to pay off the mortgage of the house he bought his mum. He recalls begging Danny that he’d take anything. Anything at all. Just as long as it paid decently. 

Danny gave him the number of a close mate’s dad who owned a full-service catering and event business. Zayn met with the man, made a good impression, and was hired on the spot. His direct manager was to be a woman named Lisa and he’d report to her for training. 

He’d done a few jobs by the time this event rolled around so he felt comfortable that he knew what he was doing.

The wealth of the host was built off family business in construction, of all things. Zayn heard of the Styles family through the grapevine of lifers in the agency. Seemed like they’re a big deal.

He forces his hand through his hair, cigarette bobbing, he exhales through his nose never once removing the cigarette between his lips. He’s stressed and he hates it. He never thought this job would be like this. He figured it’d be an easy gig as that’s how Danny framed it when he gave the job description.

Zayn thinks of quitting. He knows it’s a stupid thought but he did a stupid thing so, of course, stupid thoughts follow. 

Truthfully, this job is actually good for him. Gives him something to do. And, like he wanted, the pay is good. Then he had to go and fuck it all up. 

Zayn’s buzzing from his third cigarette. He may need another. _Weren’t these things supposed to calm you down?_

A voice calls out to Zayn from the rear door, telling him Lisa was wondering where he went.

“Be there in a mo’, alright?”

Louis cautiously nods. Zayn’s been on edge all day. 

Zayn finishes his cigarette and takes a deep breath. Hands in his pockets, head hanging low, he trudges back inside the ridiculously huge mansion.

*** 

**Two days ago…**

Zayn caught a glimpse of Harry who was directing part of the crew on where to set up. Why he even needed to meet the caterers, Zayn didn’t know.

About five minutes after they entered the premises, Zayn saw him flirting with Natalie, who had to be the most naïve person Zayn had ever met. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about but it seemed Harry already had her wrapped around his finger from the way she was hanging on his arm and his every word. 

He’d never seen someone more put upon in his life. From the way he would engage one moment then retreat the next. Harry would literally float between each person in the crew, but never commit to anything. It’s as if he wanted to keep them wanting more. The guy tried way too hard to come across as aloof it’s almost embarrassing.

Harry glanced over in Zayn’s direction, his brow furrowed, trying to place the caterer he hadn’t met as of yet. When they caught eyes, Harry blinked fast and jerked his head back to Natalie, as if he wasn’t even looking at Zayn. 

Louis told him that Harry was chatting with Lisa earlier so maybe that is the type of person he is trying to come across as - sociable, personable. But that didn’t really fit, in Zayn’s opinion. He thought he saw bashfulness in Harry’s demeanor.

An older woman walked up to Zayn, who’d been standing in the hallway for a minute too long.

“You alright?”

Zayn shook his head to bring himself back to the present.

“Yeah.”

Her face conveyed that she didn’t fully believe him so he gestured to the tables. 

“Want me to start setting those up?”

“Please. And go find Louis. Who knows where that lad went to.” 

“Lisa?”

The woman turned back.

“Thanks. You know. For caring.”

Lisa smiled.

“Of course.” Her face became stern yet pleasant; she wasn’t a harsh boss. “Now go find Louis.”

She left for the kitchen to check on the status of the food delivery, whispering under her breath about Louis and how he was on thin ice and that boy is worthless and why don’t I sack him already.

Zayn sighed loudly then lifted the smaller table and moved it toward the stairs so that it was leaning against the wall across from the doorway. Lisa had left the tablecloths out nearby and Zayn dressed the table, unfolding the cloth and covering the table then straightening it out. Someone had laid out candles and candleholders and Zayn arranged them in what he considered to be a tasteful display. He gathered the floral arrangements and placed them in the center of each table.

He was pulling another table to the ballroom where the fundraiser would be held when Louis finally decided to show his face. 

“Where ya been, mate?”

Louis hesitated, blinking a few times. He had a dazed look in his bloodshot eyes. He was probably smoking a blunt in the toilets.

“Um, well.” Louis made a clicking noise as if he was deciding whether to tell Zayn. “Okay, I was chatting up one of the neighbors.” Louis had the decency to look sheepish.

“You don’t waste a minute.”

“What can I say? I like to flirt,” Louis says with a shrug. “And the boy next door is so fit. It’s unfair, really.”

“And what were you doing before you met the boy next door?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“If Lisa catches you getting high on the job, she’ll sack you.” Zayn sincerely warns, “Be careful. You’re already on her shit list.”

“Pot should be legal.” He pouts. “Waste of parliament funds arresting people on drug charges, you ask me.”

“Well, you better help me set up the rest of these tables before Lisa finds out you were dicking around.”

“Not yet, mate. Not yet.” Louis pats Zayn’s back and laughs. “But soon.”

Together they make quick work of the rest of the tables. In the month Zayn had been working for the agency, they had built an easy report. Louis was becoming what Zayn considered to be a good friend. Even if being a caterer didn’t work out for him in the long run, he’d still hang out with Louis.

Immediately after they finished setting up, Louis had whipped out his phone. His fingers tapped the screen, drafting a text to, Zayn assumed, the neighbor boy. Zayn shook his head and laughed to himself. Louis completely ignored him, so focused on texting. 

Zayn was thirsty and remembered that there was a small fridge with water bottles in the van. As he was heading toward the kitchen he heard a commotion from the top of the stairs.

There was girlish laughter and then the slamming of a door. He heard muffled conversation and wondered how it is that with all the money the Styles apparently have that they don’t consider installing soundproof walls. Although with all this space, the three members probably all had separate wings. So maybe soundproofing wasn’t an immediate concern.

Zayn took a long drink from the water bottle, his Adam’s apple bobbing. After he finished drinking, he crushed the bottle and threw it in the recycle bin at the end of the long driveway. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, the nicotine hitting him almost immediately. 

_Nothing like a good smoke._

Louis texted him that he heard people fucking in the house. 

_Guess who it is._

_Why don’t you just tell me as you’re desperate to do so anyway._

_Natalie sounds like she’s dying lol_

_And she’s with Harry, naturally._

_Omg_

_Are you even sure it’s Natalie? And it could be any of the lads._

_Damn, Harry must be really good._

_They were eye fucking earlier lol_

_If it’s not her then idk who else it is._

_Unless Lisa’s decided to let loose her inner cougar lmfao_

_Are you sure she’s with Harry? And you’re disgusting btw._

_Omg. Yes I’m definitely 100% certain._

_But seriously she’s soooo loud. He must be a god._

_Or Natalie’s easy to please…_

_You think she’s faking it?_

_You’re the one who’s eavesdropping. You tell me._

_Come back inside and listen with me._

_You’re off your head. No way._

_Pleeeeease. I have to know if she’s faking. I’ve never had sex with a woman and you’re an expert._ ;)

Zayn sighed, but he had to admit he was curious. 

_?????_

_You’re mad._

_Is that a yes?_

Zayn entered the side door as Louis sent the last text. He read it then slipped the phone in his pocket. He saw Louis standing at the top of the stairs, waiting. Louis frantically waved him up, an urgency in his movements.

“Hurry up!” Louis stage whispered. “I think she’s about to come.”

“Jesus you’re loud.” Zayn tried to hush Louis. He whispered, “What if they hear us?”

“They’re a bit preoccupied at the moment.”

They stand next to each other, heads smashed against the door to what Zayn assumed was Harry’s bedroom. Natalie is definitely _very_ loud. Zayn didn’t find her moaning arousing at all. It did sound a little fake.

He turned to Louis, eyes squinting as he titled his head to the side, ready to give his verdict. He motioned for Louis to follow him down the hall.

“I think she’s into it.” 

Louis looked at him, pleading for more of an answer. 

“But?”

“But she is putting on a bit of a show.”

“Fucking knew it.”

“You said that Harry must be good.”

“I mean, he probably is. Liam said -”

“Who’s Liam?”

“Next door neighbor. Anyway, Liam said that Harry has a lot of different guests come around. There have been a few repeats, but it’s mostly new faces.” 

“So?”

“So, he must have some game because of how many people he seems to bed on the daily.”

“But according to Liam he’s with a new person each time. Must not be that impressive if no one comes back for seconds.”

Louis tsked.

“You weren’t listening. There have been return guests. Just not every time.”

“Whatever.”

“I dunno. He just seems like he’d be a good lay.”

Zayn was about to respond when they heard the sound of a headboard hitting the wall. Louis’ eyes bug out. Zayn swears. Louis started to laugh, but covered his mouth so it didn't carry.

The incessant pounding was now coupled with distinct male moaning. Natalie started up her wailing again and Harry started speaking nonsense, coaxing her to orgasm. Natalie came first, voice breaking. Harry must’ve finished soon after because the water was running in the en suite bathroom and Natalie was no longer wailing. 

Zayn and Louis stood there, frozen, not sure what to do. Their reactions to what had just transpired were emotions on the opposite ends of the spectrum. Louis was giddy with glee. He was imagining ways to tease Natalie later on. Zayn, on the other hand, felt so uncomfortable. And maybe a little horny, which was embarrassing. He adjusted his trousers carefully, not wanting Louis to see how much he was affected.

Louis checked his phone. From the huge grin on his face, it seemed that Liam had texted him back. He barely looked up from up from his phone as he parted from Zayn.

“Later.”

Zayn nodded, feeling dazed. He needed a cigarette. Zayn slipped his phone out from his pocket, checking the time. He was about to send a text to his oldest sister, when the door opened. Zayn has his back against the wall, hoping he was hidden from view. 

Harry and Natalie are having a post-coital conversation. Natalie’s voice was playful, high off her orgasm, as she told Harry that she’d like to see him again. Harry agreed but doesn’t sound like he’d really be into it. Natalie doesn’t seem to pick up on it because she’s still smiling. They walk further into the hall, Natalie oblivious to Zayn, but Harry zeroed on Zayn almost immediately. He smiled. 

Harry leaned in to kiss Natalie, eyes open and staring right at Zayn. Natalie’s arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss deepened and Harry cupped her face, and even though his eyes occasionally closed, they always reopened, watching Zayn. 

Zayn felt his dick getting hard. He needed to get out of there. Now.

Harry ended the kiss, pulling back slowly from Natalie’s lips. She giggled when he stroked her cheek. She bit down on her lip, her eyes looking up at him under her eyelids. 

She half turned away from him, looking at him from over her shoulder. 

“See ya around.”

“Bye.”

Zayn wondered if by standing very still there would be the possibility that Harry might not acknowledge his presence. 

Harry’s obnoxious hair was a tousled mess. In fact, he didn’t even button up his shirt and his trousers were hanging low on his hips. He looked thoroughly and utterly fucked. 

But, of course, the higher beings were not on Zayn’s side.

Harry playfully lifted an eyebrow, the ghost of a smirk hidden in the dimple of his cheek. And then he did the most awful thing. He winked, then casually walked back into the bedroom as if nothing had just occurred. 

_Fucking hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @anonymousorly. Sorry it took so long.
> 
> I originally wanted this to be only one chapter but the word count got out of hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn was sat across from Louis at a table in Nando’s. They decided to split a half chicken as Zayn found himself not too peckish. Louis’ forehead pinched together in between his eyebrows. 

“You’re not eating and we ordered a meal for one. You alright?”

“Yeah. Just not really hungry, I guess.”

“You will be later.” Louis spears two slices and slides them onto Zayn’s plate. “Eat.”

Zayn sighed and took a few pieces and shoveled them into his mouth. Louis smiled, satisfied that Zayn was eating.

“Good man.”

_If Niall were with us, Louis wouldn’t even notice I’m not eating._

Unfortunately, Niall wasn’t working this event. He was scheduled for a bar mitzvah in Leeds.

Louis scooped up some rice on his spoon, chewing with his mouth slightly open, knife pointed at Zayn, said, “So, tell me.” He swallowed his food.

Zayn forced himself to pay attention.

“Have you seen Harry at all today?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“We saw him earlier.”

“No. I mean, after.”

“After what?” 

It was Louis’ turn to roll his eyes.

“ _After._.” He raised his eyebrows, waggling them to further his point.

“Not really.”

Louis’ face watched Zayn’s closely, getting the sense that Zayn had something to say, but then he couldn’t help himself with his hot gossip.

“Natalie told me he’s phenomenal at oral.”

Zayn choked on his chicken, a piece lodging in his throat. He was finally eating his share of the meal. Louis moved from his side of the table to Zayn, smacking his back to keep Zayn from possibly choking to death. Zayn shoved him away.

“I’m fine, mate.” He coughed. “I’m good.” He took a gulp of his cold drink. 

“When the fuck did you get a chance to talk to Natalie?”

“She practically came running in shouting the news to anyone within earshot. Surprised the others didn’t hear her caterwauling.” Zayn checked out, letting Louis ramble on about Natalie’s encounter with Harry. Honestly he didn’t want to hear anymore about it. He heard enough firsthand. Why did he need to listen to Natalie’s play by play? 

“Where were you by the way? I swear you were right behind me after the Hatalie mixtape.”

“Hatalie? Are you fucking serious?”

Louis shrugged. 

“You did see him, though.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“Did he say anything?” Louis plopped his elbow on the table, palm cradling his cheek, intent on Zayn’s confession.

“Why would he?”

Louis’ eyes are practically pleading with Zayn. He wanted to know everything.

Zayn sighed.

“He didn’t have to say anything.”

“Oh my god. Did he catch you peeping?! Why didn’t you follow me!!!”

“Technically, I wasn’t peeping,” Zayn argued.

“Whatever. He knows you were there and that you stuck around. Probably thinks you’re a right freak.”

“Doubt that.”

“Well, Natalie didn’t see you.” Louis lifted a brow. “Wait. Why do you think he doesn’t think you’re a freak?”

“‘Cause he didn’t say anything to me. Just went about his business.”

“Do you fancy him?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Louis studied Zayn.

“You do.”

“Didn’t say that.”

“Didn’t have to.”

A sneaky look appeared on Louis’ face. Zayn grew wary. _Shit._

“Natalie said Harry said you’re cute.”

“You lie.”

“I do not.”

“Why would Harry tell Natalie that he thinks I’m cute when he is trying to bed her?”

“Okay, one. Harry already bedded Natalie. Two, she actually brought you up because she thinks you’re fit. Come to think of it, when you first started Natalie asked me if you were dating anyone.”

“So you’re telling me that after Harry and Natalie fucked each other’s brains out they talked about me?”

“Yes, keep up.”

Louis looked at Zayn like he was worried about his comprehension. Zayn himself wondered about his state of mind.

“That just seems… strange.”

“Not really. You are hot.”

Zayn blushed.

“Louis.”

“Honestly, if I wasn’t so into Liam, I’d try my hand at you.”

Zayn’s face was absolutely pink.

“Look at you, blushing.” Louis finished his rice. “Actually, I think that’s what Natalie said. ‘Zayn’s so cute when he blushes. It’s the sweetest thing.’ And apparently Harry agrees.” Louis took another bite of his chicken, chewing with his mouth open. _Neanderthal._

“But how did I even come up in conversation?”

“Harry was asking questions about catering and the crew.”

“But why?” Zayn pressed harder.

“I dunno, Zayn. Probably because people have conversations about things much like we are now.”

“But why would someone like Harry care about catering?” Utterly baffled, Zayn carried on. “He was acting like that earlier when we first showed up.”

“Maybe he finds us interesting.”

“More like he looks down on us.” Zayn grimaced. “Probably thinks we’ll nick his valuables.”

Louis frowned. 

“I don’t think so.” A beat. “Also, how many films have you been watching? Nick his valuables. Jesus, Zayn.” He laughed. “No one thinks like that anyone except maybe old widows on a power trip with nothing going on with their lives. Or royalty.” 

A silence fell over the table. They're in a mild standoff with one another, which Louis finally broke.

“Besides, managing directors of construction companies don’t have time to accuse people of robbery.”

“He has time to chat up Natalie.” Zayn was annoyed. “Probably has lots of time to kill.”

“Bet you wish he’d spend his time on you.”

“Leave it alone.”

Louis considered his next words, rubbing his chin. “And if he did look down on us, he probably wouldn’t have fucked Natalie.”

“Or maybe he likes slumming it.”

“What the fuck, Zayn? He thought she was hot so he chatted her up and had sex with her. And Natalie’s from Manchester, for fucks sake.”

“Okay, whatever.”

“Do you think Harry’s cute?”

“What? No.”

Louis hummed.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I mean, he’s not ugly.” Zayn’s attempt at backpedaling is an absolute failure.

Louis hummed again.

Zayn was getting annoyed. 

“I think you think he’s cute. And I think you’d like to fuck him.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I saw you two earlier.”

“What? When?” 

Zayn was mortified. 

“Okay, so I lied.”

“Which time?”

“Har har. I didn’t venture far after Harry and Natalie had sex. I texted Liam about meeting up later and then realized you weren’t walking with me. Then I saw you watching Harry and Natalie kiss.” Louis looked Zayn right in the eyes, serious. “Mate, you should’ve seen your face. Such a lovely shade of pink.”

“Oh, sod off, Tommo.”

Zayn started blushing, it seemed it was becoming an uncontrollable reaction whenever Harry was involved. 

“Absolutely adorable you are, Zayn.” He leaned across the table and pinched his cheek. “Look at that blush.”

“Please stop.”

Louis blew a kiss at Zayn. 

“Never.”

***

Zayn was quiet on the drive back to the mansion. Louis was still itching to get him to talk more, but could see that Zayn wanted to be left alone in his thoughts. 

Lisa called Louis over to help with something and Zayn walked out to the hall, feeling like shit. He probably should’ve eaten more food, his stomach was turning.

Harry descended from the stairs dressed in a velvet blazer, freshly showered, his hand gliding down the railing. His eyes were on Zayn the entire time. And Zayn’s were on him. Captivated.

The steps flared out to the bottom of the staircase, getting wider the closer they got to the main floor. Harry was like a debutante at a ball, the slow descent, the careful step as to not trip over a petticoat and gown.

Harry smiled, clearly recognizing Zayn from earlier.

Zayn grew uncomfortable. He hoped Harry wouldn’t bring it up. It was already embarrassing enough that he was caught spying on Harry and Natalie. 

Zayn turned his head and pretended to study a sculpture of a cherubim or some sort of religious idol. His face burned. He needed to get out of here. Now.

“Are you lost?”

“Hmm?” Zayn pretended he wasn’t paying attention. “Oh. No.”

“You seem lost.”

“Was just on my way back to the kitchen. Felt a bit lightheaded and went out for some air.”

Harry studied him, what he was looking for Zayn didn’t know, but whatever it was he hoped he didn’t find it. Suddenly, Harry brought his hand up to feel the temperature of Zayn’s forehead.

Zayn almost jerked back from the touch.

“You are running hot,” Harry said with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

“Maybe I should go home. Don’t want anyone to become ill. Spread germs.”

Zayn took a few steps back, letting Harry’s hand fall from his face. Harry’s hand felt like it was on fire. It’s quite possible the heat from his hand transferred to Zayn’s forehead.

“Yeah, maybe,” Harry said, distractedly. “Or you could stay. I can take care of you.”

Zayn laughed nervously, eyes everywhere but Harry’s face. 

“Um, no thank you?” 

“Are you one of those people that refuse to be babied?”

“Not necessarily.” He paused, debating on whether to share more. “My mum and older sister usually baby me when I’m not feeling well.”

Harry hummed, nodding his head, eyes studying Zayn, who still looked extremely uncomfortable. Harry decided to give Zayn a break, but vowed to himself to seek him out later.

“Nice meeting you.” he teased, “Maybe I’ll find you where you ought to be for once.”.

“Uh, yeah. Maybe.” And with an unconscious upturn of his lips, a pale imitation of a smile directed toward Harry, he made his quick exit.

He thought he heard Harry laugh quietly.

Zayn groaned. Harry's laughter suddenly rang out from down the hall, much louder than before. He clearly heard him.

_Fuck._


End file.
